Broken Wings
by river1983
Summary: Summary: Castiel bursts into the bunker badly wounded and his wings tattered, broken, and bloody. Dean was the only one in the bunker, as Sam went to check out a small case Garth had sent them. Dean helps Cas mend his broken wings back together, and maybe they find other things along the way. Wing!kink, destiel.


**Broken Wings**

 **Summary: Castiel bursts into the bunker badly wounded and his wings tattered, broken, and bloody. Dean was the only one in the bunker, as Sam went to check out a small case Garth had sent them. Dean helps Cas mend his broken wings back together, and maybe they find other things along the way.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any part of Supernatural, credit for characters and such go to the creator(s).**

 **One-Shot**

Castiel burst into the bunker, clutching his abdomen, groaning in immense pain. He was bleeding profusely, dirty, and obviously exhausted. Dean, who was reading some lore, looked towards the angel. Seeing his predicament, he rushed up the stairs just as Castiel collapsed, almost tumbling down the stairs.

"Dean…" Cas muttered, still holding his stomach.

"Cas!? What the hell happened?" Dean exclaimed as he carried the surprisingly light angel down the stairs and laying him on the table.

"Angels...who hate me...stabbed…" Castiel groaned out. His hands and arms were covered in blood, and it was a miracle he hadn't passed out yet.

"Alright, I'm going to get some medical supplies. Stay with me, okay?" Dean gave the angel a towel to press against the wound in his stomach. "Here, use that instead of your hands, yea? I'll be right back, try to stay awake."

Dean rushed to get what he needed: bandages, stitches and needles, water, towels, and disinfectant.

He rushed back to Castiel, who was still writhing in pain, the towel given to him now spotted with blood.

Dean kneeled next to the bleeding angel. "Alright Cas, I need to see your stomach wound first, so I need to take your shirt off."

Cas hesitantly removed the towel and his hand from his wound, and Dean slowly removed his trench coat, tie, and dress shirt.

It was a huge gash, no doubtly made from an angel blade. The bleeding had stopped a little bit, but was in desperate need of stitches.

Dean cleaned the wound then stitched it up, earning small hisses in pain from the angel. There were other small, minor cuts around Cas' torso and arms, and Dean cleaned them so they wouldn't get infected.

"Alright Cas, you're good."

The angel sat up, groaning in pain as he did so. "My wings…" Castiel explained. "T-The left one is broken. They are very sensitive."

Dean looked at Cas for a minute. He had never seen his wings before. Castiel always kept them hidden on another plane of existence, as did most angels.

"Alright, let them out."

Cas hesitated. "Dean, my wings are very sensitive and...broken. Since the angels fell, every angels wings get tattered and burned in the Fall. While mine aren't as bad as others, they are still hideous."

"Cas, if one of them is broken, I need to fix it. You can't fly or walk around with a broken wing."

Dean shrugs. "Besides, I've never seen your wings."

Cas shook his head. "You don't understand-"

"Cas, bring them out. Really, I won't make fun of them, promise."

Cas sighed. He closed his eyes, focusing his grace on bringing his wings onto the same plane as Dean.

Dean's eyes widened as two enormous black wings emerged. Tufts of dark blue feathers on the tips, while the rest were black. They had to be around 7 feet long. Missing feathers left exposed parts of the wing, and they were quite torn and tattered, not as full as they once were. Scars were scattered around the main part of the wing, but despite all this, they still radiated power and dominance. Dean thought they were beautiful.

The left one was indeed broken, crookedly hanging down to the floor.

"Hideous, I know." Cas said miserably as Dean stepped forward in awe.

"Hideous? Cas, your wings are amazing." Dean held his left one, preparing to snap it into place. "I'm gonna fix your wing now, prepare yourself."

He felt Cas tense up as he snapped the wing back in place, earning a wince in pain and slight groan from the angel.

He bandaged it up to hold in in place, and stepped back again to take in the magnificence of his wings.

"Cas…" Dean breathed out. "Your wings are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cas laughed bitterly. "Don't lie to me Dean. They're corrupted, twisted, mangled. An abomination. Angels wings aren't supposed to be black, they're never black. Red, gold, even pink. But never black."

"Who cares? They are apart of _you_ , and that makes them beautiful."

"Even as the leader of my garrison, the soldiers who followed me made fun of my wings. Even as a powerful figure in Heaven, my wings were considered an abomination, so no one took me as seriously as they should have."

"Well, I think they're beautiful. I haven't seen much of _you_ you, like angel you. And your wings...they are apart of you, which makes them beautiful just because of that."

Dean wasn't sure where that came from, but it felt right. Castiel blushed as Dean stepped closer to him. "Can I feel them?"

"S-Sure."

Dean raised his hand to the feathers of the right wing, running them from the top to the bottom. Every black and blue feather felt like silk in his hand, gliding through his fingers. Castiel's breath hitched. He was unfamiliar with the feeling of anyone's hands on his wings, as he never trusted anyone enough to touch them.

"Wow, Cas." Dean exclaimed softly as he ran his fingers across the wing, noticing the effect it had on Cas.

"M-my wings are very s-sensitive." Cas breathed out. "No one's touched them before."

Dean moves to the back of Castiel, running his hand along the base of the wing. He smiled as the wings shutter, Castiel himself panting.

He felt along the back of the wing until he found a bump right where the wing sprout from his back.

"What's this?" Dean asks as he presses on it. Castiel gasps as oil leaks from the appendage.

"I-It's oil. Holy oil. Ironic that one of the only things that can trap an angel comes from them."

Dean comes back in front of Castiel, seeing him sweating and blushing profusely.

"Cas…" Dean started, fidgeting with his hands.

Castiel, unable to contain himself, launched forward and connected his lips with the hunter's. Dean's eyes widen in surprise before leaning into the kiss. Cas wraps his wings around them, deepening the kiss as he presses Dean against the wall.

All injuries are forgotten, all problems vanished in this moment. Dean has wanted Cas for a long time, and vice versa.

Dean breaks away from the kiss, panting and smiling. Cas, recovering from the moment, backs away, his eyes full of disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry Dean, I don't know what got into me." He tried to dart up the stairs before Dean grabbed his arm and pulled the angel towards him, kissing him softly. As he pulled away, Dean smiled at his angel.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come to terms with it, Cas. It's just, everyone I've ever cared for has either died or been taken away from me. I don't want to lose you too."

Cas pressed himself closer to the hunter. "You will never lose me."

Dean leaned down and kissed the angel again, Castiel wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. As they broke apart, Dean smiled at his angel.

"Alright," Dean exclaimed sarcastically. "No more chick flick moments."

Cas laughed as he kissed him again, not noticing that Sam had come back from his hunt, seeing the two.

"About damn time."

 **This was kind of chick flicky lol but it was my first wing!kink and my first Supernatural story. Constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
